


The Cat Life

by frk_werewolf (wolfelements)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Cat Spike, Gen, M/M, POV Animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfelements/pseuds/frk_werewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of Spike... With a feline twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I get for writing while watching my cats. lol.

The pure white kitten crouched low, blue eyes narrowed in concentration. His prey paused, small whiskers and nose scenting the air. A large ear perked up. Spike wiggled his haunches in preparation and soon was off, chasing the tiny mouse across the room with pure glee.

An annoyed yowl escaped him as the mouse dived into a hole in the wall, leaving Spike with nothing to play with. With a huff, he turned and began padding his way out of the room and into another. In the corner he could see two females, one a bright calico and the other a soft blonde with gray-blue eyes. They were wrapped around one another, in the middle of an afternoon nap. 

For a moment, Spike debated going over to them. They were always open to letting him curl up next to them, sharing their warmth and comfort. But today he had better plans. With a definite skip to his trot, Spike bounced his way around the sofa, only to be intercepted by a hiss. Spike let out a small growl, the hair on his tail standing on end.

Two kittens stood before him. Both were a light blonde, though not as pale as Spike's only coloring. The runt female glared at him with hazel eyes, while the young tom kneaded the carpet with his claws in warning. Spike bared his teeth in response and wasn't surprised when the little female swiped at him with her paw. The young male let out another hiss.

Spike paused, before straightening up and raising his nose in a snub. The male took a step forward, angry at Spike's indifference. Spike let out a small noise that sounded like a snicker, before turning and walking away. He was brought to a halt as the tiny female darted around him to give him a narrowed eyed look. Spike let out a hiss, his tail twitching.

The female crouched down, looking prepared to attack. Before she could, a large tom stepped in her way. The gray tabby cat let out a meow that clearly translated his disappointment in the female. She let out a small mew, before sending Spike one last swipe of a paw and darting off. The large tom sat down on his haunches, looking at Spike through the corner of his eye. Spike gave him a catty smile.

The elder rolled his green eyes, before settling down and curling his long tail around his forepaws. Spike's blue eyes danced and he quickly darted forward, pouncing on the end of his tail as it moved. The tom ignored him. Spike quickly rolled onto his back, the tail firmly gripped between his two paws. He batted at it, little sounds of joy emitting from his throat.

Soon the old tom grew tired of his play. With a loud yowl, he slapped Spike on top of his head with a heavy paw. Spike let out a frustrated hiss and, at the glare he received, immediately darted from the tom's line of sight.

Spike took a moment to lick at his paws and cleanse his face, making himself more presentable. Then, with a leap, he jumped on top of the coffee table. There he found the one he had been in search of. The lean, chocolate kitten was surrounded by shredded up paper. Spike watched as the kitten's deep brown eyes narrowed at the paper, before sharp claws began ripping and attacking it in happiness.

Spike let out a small mew, then a loud meow as Xander turned and pounced at him. They fell off the table together, paws batting at one another. They landed in a heap, Xander's chocolate fur blocking Spike's vision. After a moment, Xander rolled over, baring his stomach and looking up at him with playful eyes. Spike crouched down, his back end wiggling in anticipation. Then, he leapt on top of Xander.

They wrestled for some time, before finally growing tired of their play. Finally, Spike curled up around Xander and prepared for a long nap. As Xander's tongue gently began to clean the top of his head, a purr rumbled through him.


End file.
